


Feel Alive

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Most people wouldn't think to lose their virginity after coming back from a life or death battle with a goddess. Rolf and Mist aren't most people.





	Feel Alive

He's waiting for her outside the tower, they're falling into each other's arms and crying with joy and relief the moment she comes out, and they can't stop kissing each other once they're inside their tent. Her heart's pounding, he's so warm and alive against her and in her arms, and she's never wanted to feel him as much as she does now.

When he pulls back from their kiss, she can see in his eyes that he wants to just as badly. _We might not have any time to ourselves for a long time once we start home, there's so much rebuilding ahead of us. We can't waste this chance._

"I prayed for you the entire time you were in there," he murmurs. "To both of them, because Rhys says he knew Ashera was still good at heart, and Yune just wanted to save her."

"That's why I fought as hard as I did." She smiles, wiping away the last of her tears. "Oh, Rolf, we _did_ it, even when things looked really bad, I-"

"Me too, Mist."

"So..." She twirls a lock of her hair nervously. "Do you want to undress me?" She's snuck peeks at the cheesy romance novels Titania secretly reads sometimes, and the hero always undresses the heroine. She does take off her boots, though, because those are clunky and in the way. Rolf nods quietly, his hands trembling as he unbuttons her dress. She blushes as the fabric falls away, revealing her bare breasts; she's needed a new bra for a while now but they can't afford to spend money on clothing. It's a good thing the dress's fabric is thick and that she's not as big as Mia or Lucia yet.

"Wow." His cheeks redden, and she sees the front of his shorts getting tighter. Unable to keep her patience, she reaches out to remove his tunic and unbutton his shorts. Her heart races as she notices just how _gifted_ he is beneath his underwear. Not that she's got anything to compare it to, but she can see him very clearly and it's nothing to laugh at.

"Wow yourself."

"Really? I know I'm not as big as other guys, but-"

"No." She smiles. "I think you're perfect. We need to be able to fit, after all." Relatively speaking, anyway. She's discussed this with Titania and she knows it's not going to be a _perfect_ fit. Stretching, maybe a little ache, possibly blood if the man is careless or really big or the woman hasn't been as active as they've been over the last few years.

_He won't let me bleed. I've known him since we were little kids, I trust him more than anything._

They wriggle the rest of the way out of their clothes, Rolf pulling his boots off to toss beside hers. Now in just their underwear, they embrace, their lips coming together again. Mist straddles his thighs, moaning at the heat of his cock against her core through the layers of fabric separating them.

"Mist," he gasps as they break the kiss, "can I..." He glances down at her chest, and she nods.

"Please."

His fingertips tentatively graze her breasts, and she can feel every callus formed over three years of constant training and giving his all in every battle. They're _warm,_ though, and she can't help the tiny moan that escapes her. She's soon trailing her own fingers along his arms, his shoulders, feeling the muscles he's developed over the years. 

As they explore each other, she feels his hips rise against her; between the touch of his hands growing bolder and the heat of their bodies pressed so close she can feel the hot dampness gathering between her thighs and as his erection slides against her, she has to bite back a louder moan. Even if everyone's fast asleep by now, they shouldn't risk making too much noise.

Her underwear is getting soaked with her arousal, and she can sense he feels confined by his own.

"Take them off," she gasps, reluctantly pulling away. They stand up, Rolf gripping the waistband of her underwear and pulling it down. She kicks it aside before she takes his off of him, and now they're fully exposed to each other. The heat between her legs prickles as she feels his gaze on her.

She's quite pleased by the look she's getting of him as well. He's definitely as big as he felt, and fully hard. _I think we'll fit, though._

"I think we should sit down for the next part," she says, guiding him over to her sleeping pallet. It takes some shuffling around before they're comfortable; she sits at the edge with her legs parted and he's pressed against her, hands on her breasts and one leg over hers. "Yeah, this should work."

This time, she initiates the touching, her fingers slowly reaching out to graze his erection. He lets out a tiny yelp, his hips jerking up; he's hot and smooth to the touch and she can feel the pulsing as she strokes him. As she wraps her hand around him, his hand is stroking up and down her inner thigh.

"H-hey, don't-don't tease!" she laughs.

"Sorry. It's just...you're so _soft_ here." But soon his fingertips are sliding against her folds and she's throwing her head back with a gasp before kissing him, both for affection and to muffle their cries. His strokes are clumsy at first as he explores her all over and she's doing her best to take it slow, too.

Eventually, though, they find a rhythm, and one of his fingers finds its way inside her. _Ah!_ His fingers aren't huge, but they're thicker than her own slender ones, and she feels herself stretching around it a bit.

"Is this okay?" he asks breathlessly as he breaks the kiss. She nods.

"Yeah, it feels great...keep going, you can put in another one, too, if you want." He waits for a moment before he does, and she bites back a moan as she tries to keep her own pace slow and careful. It takes some time for them to form a rhythm, and soon she's getting close. Her core squeezes around his fingers, and he lets out a yelp as he twitches within her grasp. He nudges her hand, causing her to come to a stop.

"I-I don't think I'm gonna last if you keep that up."

"R-right." She can't help feel a bit disappointed when his fingers leave her, but soon he's lying on his back. "Oh...?"

"I...I want to be able to look at you." He smiles. "You look so beautiful right now." She smiles, shifting to straddle his hips carefully. His tip is hot and thick against her folds, and his hands are soon resting on her hips to brace her.

"Well...here goes." She takes a deep breath and slowly begins to lower herself, gasping as she feels his thickness stretch her little by little. It's not _the_ most comfortable feeling at first, but it doesn't hurt, and she's slick enough for it not to burn. When he's fully inside her they stay still, his eyes shining as he looks up into hers.

"Are you okay?" he asks, and she nods.

"Yeah, just...gimme a moment, I need to get used to it."

"Okay. Lemme know when you're ready."

They fit together pretty well, she realizes as her core adjusts to his size, and soon she's squeezing his hand to let him know he can move. His first thrusts are clumsy and slow, and she bounces a little as she tries to match the movement of her hips to his own.

They find it, though, the rhythm they had before with their fingers only more intense. Her heart races, she's unable to help a few cries and moans here and there, it's just _too wonderful_ for words.

 _Alive._ That's how she'd describe it. Alive, moving, hot, full of energy and chaos but a strange serenity and order because it's _Rolf_ , the one she loves more than life and they _belong together._ The heat and energy within her bubbles and thickens, her core holding onto his length for all she's worth. She's tingling everywhere, from the pit of her belly to the tips of her toes and she can feel him swelling inside her.

And then, before she can say she's almost there, she feels a thick, sticky warmth filling her and the heat within _her_ overflows, Mist bringing a hand to her mouth to stifle a scream of his name. Her vision bursts into light, the rest of the world drops away and she's only aware of him as they ride out this shared bliss.

She doesn't know who comes back first. She's dimly aware of him shifting his hips to pull out of her as she collapses against his chest, his heartbeat strong against her cheek. When her vision clears, she looks up at him and sees tears in his eyes.

"Wow." He laughs. "S-sorry, I just...I can't believe we-"

"I know." A few happy tears escape her as she snuggles against him. His arms come up to wrap around her and she's never felt safer. "That was...amazing. I mean, it felt so _right,_ we really needed this!"

"For a lot of reasons," he murmurs, grabbing the covers and pulling them up over the two of them. They're sticky and they'll have to get up extra early to clean up, but she doesn't mind. She likes waking up early, anyway. She tilts her head up for a quick kiss.

"I love you."

"Me too, Mist." He pulls her closer, and she lets her eyes fall shut, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

For the first time since the conflict started, she feels nothing but peace and balance within her.


End file.
